Symbiosis
by MystikChiwii
Summary: Danny is Phantom.  Phantom is Danny.  But they're not the same.  They're just two halves of the same soul.  In the same body... First chapter, however, is just Danny.  And the accident.  Read at own risk.  But be careful, weirdness is contagious. :D Hugs!
1. Chapter 1

**Symbiosis  
**

* * *

** an: BAM! Another fic. Really, I tried to resist, but it wanted me to post it, I swear! Anyways, I'd give you a list of warnings but I don't feel like dissing my writing today, so anyone reading this? You're off the hook. :) Honestly, just note this story might get weirder, and I mean, might, and I appreciate every reader I get. Updates, knowing me, will likely (but not always) be slow. Love you all (figuratively).**

**-The Chiwii-**

* * *

Imagine.

Imagine thousands, no millions, of volts of electricity coursing through your veins; a bazillion particles of potentially radioactive green molecules being blasted into your body from all angles; all the while burning so hot it feels like you're literally melting on the spot.

Tell me, would you survive?

Imagine.

Imagine feeling yourself suffocating under heavy pressure like you're toothpaste being squeezed out of a container; your insides screaming bloody murder because you've screamed so hard that you're are no longer able to; imagine feeling your soul ripping apart as if through a chipper shredder, each broken off piece bound to neither heaven nor hell or that ghost zone in between. Just... oblivion.

Would you ever feel the same?

Imagine.

Imagine blacking out because the pain feels like it's eating you alive. Then imagine waking up, completely normal, not one scar, one burn, one cut, and breathing as if nothing had ever happened.

Now tell me, tell me I'm crazy.

Imagine.

Imagine your friends hugging you with tears in their eyes and babbling like emotional wrecks that the accident somehow caused you to become half ghost; your own parents rushing down the stairs and not even checking to see if you're okay, because they're too distracted awing over their life work's crowning achievement actually working; and then imagine the sinking feeling that your life, or what's left of it, could be in danger because of your own parents, because they've made it their duty to hunt the paranormal and now you're not even completely alive anymore.

Would you acknowledge it? That you could quite possibly be some unexplainable half human, half ghost hybrid when your own parents are the world's leading ghost hunters?

Imagine.

Imagine trying to forget the trauma, the fear, the pain, everything about what happened, only to begin hearing a voice that's not even your own begin talking to you in your head; or act normal around your family at the dining room table eating breakfast and seeing your own spoon fall through your own hand and not feel a thing.

Would you try to keep it a secret?

Imagine.

Imagine if that happened it you and it wasn't a dream or just a passing thought floating in your brain some random Tuesday because you were bored with your life and wondered what-if?

Would you want to be me?

I'm Danny Fenton, I'm fourteen, and a month ago I half died in my parent's lab trying to impress a girl I sorta liked.

Welcome to my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Symbiosis  
**

* * *

** an: *Sigh* This makes me feel like a narrator. Note, the style is tad different. I hope the story is not too confusing. And yes, it is weird, but it's still awesome (for me, at least). Thank you very much.**

**-The Chiwii-**

* * *

Phantom and I share more than a body; we share a soul. It wasn't always like this; my own soul was torn apart and Phantom's own was only partially formed. I don't know exactly how it worked; maybe Phantom had been formed very weak all along and just drifted and happened upon me in my time of need; or maybe the accident that killed half of me destroyed half of him as well. I doubt I'd ever know for certain. But truth is, whatever the case, I'm extremely grateful, even if that wasn't always the case. Because without him, I wouldn't still be alive.

At first, I denied his very existence with a passion. I didn't want to admit that I had changed, that I was no longer simply Danny Fenton, normal teenaged boy with socially crazy parents, but maybe something or someone else as well. I didn't want to have ghost powers or exercise the idea that I could be half ghost now when my parents hunted ghosts for a living. By the time I'd fallen through my bed for the fifth time, I had convinced myself that I had simply been daydreaming and fell off when I wasn't paying attention. And when I couldn't easily explain something away, I told myself I was dreaming.

It was brilliant, really. And my plan would have worked like a charm if it wasn't for the fact that it just kept happening and Phantom wouldn't stop interjecting his opinion about everything in my life at every waking second. By the time I finally succumbed to the idea that maybe I really did have ghost powers, Phantom was a regular bicker buddy in my day to day life. That, and my secret confidant of sorts, because I realized he wasn't about to go away and now that the truth, or part of the truth, had hit me, I was suffering from more nervous breakdowns than I had ever experienced in my life before.

It didn't help that my parents starting inventing things that actually started to work around me. Or maybe it was in that moment that everything finally clicked into reality for me once and for all. Either way, that day, I practically flew to the school to confide in the two, tangible people who were there when it all began: my friends, Sam and Tucker. I was finally willing to admit that I was no longer the same kid anymore and that I might even need help coming to terms with my new abilities. I was finally ready to work on them, on myself, and figuring out Phantom, who to this day, is my secret and mine alone.

If anyone wondered, that's why after a month of being half ghost, I still barely had any control over my own powers.

Which of course, the day I decide that I'm even remotely ghostly, as murphy's law would have it, is the first day I saw a ghost. Seriously, for a whole month, its just been me and my freaky powers worrying about, and now a ghost decides to pop up out of no where? How's that fair? Maybe it was a good thing, though, because if I had to choose, I'd choose the ghost over Sam's idea of a good lunch menu any day. Egh.

Anyways, if I had to describe the shining moment when I realized that Phantom and I were, in fact, two separate... erm... people smushed together in one body, I'd have to say it was when I... well... it felt like I was driving one moment, and then someone had the bright idea to push me out of the driver's seat and take the wheel. And then it was like ice, cold and frosty, all over my body. It was strange, because I could still feel everything, still see everything, but I couldn't control my own limbs. They moved of their own accord. And then I realized, as I flew off the ground and my hand formed a fist and punched at the meat monster that I wasn't even... me... anymore. My body was... Phantom's.

At first, I was freaking out. No doubt my loud screaming thoughts was what threw Phantom off balance so many times as he battled the she ghost lunch lady psycho bent on taking over Casper High with her meatiness of doom. I mean, what was to stop Phantom from moving on to hurt other people, kill people for his own pleasure? I was stuck. It wasn't like I could zap him with some cool ghost power or anything because in a way, I was him. Everything felt so messed up.

Of course, I should have realized that Phantom was not a ghost hell bent on destruction or murder or power. He just happened to be a ghost who happened to make up the other half of my soul for better or for worse. Does that make sense? Of course, at the time, I really didn't understand much of anything about him besides the fact that he was the one who annoyed the hell out of me for a month in my head when I thought I was going crazy. And wouldn't you know it, that whole driver's seat thing? Yeah, that's two sided. A-huh. That's right. I pushed Phantom out of the driver's seat.

Unfortunately, my timing is utter crap. How crappy? Well, just as a snapshot...

Imagine coming into full senses of your very human body while you're more than thirty feet in the air without any sort of solid support holding you up? That's right. I started to fall. Damn gravity.

Long story short, I, albeit a tad reluctantly, gave control back to Phantom who then went on to save the day using my dad's invention, the Fenton Thermos. He then, rather surprisingly, actually, gave me back my body... er... our body... when we landed, and I was assaulted with hugs from my two best friends. I hid the thermos behind my back when my parents came over, lied about what happened, and then walked off laughing off the weirdness with my friends.

That day, I vowed to use 'my' powers to save people and stop the ghosts coming into my world from destroying the world I loved. After all, I was Phantom and Phantom was me, and I felt everything that happened as if I was doing it anyways. It was probably the first thing we agreed on since we came together.

I never told my friends the truth, however, about the difference between Phantom and myself. They thought I was one person who happened to have two different forms. And I didn't have the heart to tell them otherwise.

* * *

** an: Alright, I'll be honest. Not the best chapter I could have done. But whatever. It's here, so enjoy, hate, dismiss at your leisure. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Symbiosis  
**

* * *

** an: ... POV is still in first person. But again, I warn you the style is... well... *shifty eyes* Love you all?  
**FYI: [Phantom's thoughts] and (Danny's thoughts)

**-The Chiwii-**

* * *

Several months have passed since then...

"Danny! Time to get up!"

I groaned, pushing my face deeper into my warm, comforting pillow.

Yeah, that's right. The life of a superhero is an exhausting one. I swear, Phantom runs our body to the ground and hands it back to me completely wasted and devoid of energy. Damn ghost.

"Danny!"

I felt my blanket pull away from my tired body. Great. Intruder. Seriously, I need a lock on my door.

"G' 'way, Jazz," I murmured sleepily into my pillow. I didn't even bother turning around to face her. She'd leave in a second, anyways.

"Fine, fine," she relented.

Okay, that might have been too fast. Not that I'm complaining. The sooner she goes away, the sooner I can go back to sleep.

"...but just so you know, Vlad's running for mayor."

"Okay..." my eyes started to drift shut. And then it hit me. I shot up out of bed like a loose canon. "Wait, WHAT?"

Vlad Masters AKA Vlad Plasmius. Both mine and Phantom's arch enemy. He is a crazed up fruitloop with no life, lots of money, and an obsession with my parents, namely marrying my mom and killing my dad. Which is seriously never going to happen. I mean, ever. I just wish he saw it that way and would stop shoving his business into my life and complicate things further with his twenty years experience being half ghost and his manipulative, controlling, power manic schemes. Certainly would make my life easier. Not that Vlad cared.

Jazz looked smug. True, she couldn't be happy about the whole situation and was probably inwardly worrying like you wouldn't believe, but she still wore this stupid grin on her face like she had just won the grand prize. That's when I realized that I was standing, eyes wide open and out of bed. Damn her. She's toying with me.

"Smooth, Jazz," I deadpanned, "I think you just ruined my appetite."

She waved her hand dismissively.

"You don't eat usually anything in the mornings anyways."

I stuck my tongue out at her as she left. Geeze, she was annoying. Because of her, I was completely awake. There was no chance I was about to fall asleep again now. Vlad being mayor. What a nightmare. I laughed off the thought and moved to my dresser to pull some clothes out.

As I dressed in my favorite attire, I inwardly poked at that familiar cold energy I felt buzzing inside of me. It was a habit of mine. I knew it annoyed the hell out of Phantom to be woken up as such so I made it a conscious effort to bug him every morning because he kept me up every night. Besides, if I had to get up, he had to get up. Sounds fair, right?

[Nnnhn. You're too warm.]

I grinned. He says that every morning. Apparently, just like I can sense him as a cold energy, he too can sense me as the opposite, especially when he's in control of our body. At those times, it's like we switch places. Never hear him complaining about my warmth then, though. Actually, I think he likes it. Hypocrite.

(Come on, Frosty, rise and shine!)

Fake cheer. Gotta love it.

He grunted. Of course, his total lack of enthusiasm didn't make me feel one hundred times better for being woken up so early by Jazz. Okay, maybe it did. Does that make me a bit of a sadist or a masochist? Hard to say when you're technically one person, even though you're really not.

"Danny! Pancakes!"

YES! Pancakes! I love pancakes! It's about the only thing in the morning besides cereal that I would actually touch. Mom doesn't make them very often though, usually only making them on special occasions.

I paused. Wait. What could possibly be special about today? School's not out for the summer yet, Dad hasn't invented anything new that I'm aware of, it's not a holiday, and it certainly isn't anyone's birthday. Weird. I shrugged it off and slipped out of my room, trudging noisily down the stairs as I made my way down to the kitchen.

Only to wish I hadn't.

Because standing there in all his glory plastered with banners strapped around his chest and bright pins buttoned on his person was my dad with a foam finger number one. And next to him was Vlad Masters.

Crud.

Jazz wasn't joking after all.


End file.
